Ma lumière
by Mademoiselle Dara
Summary: Petit OS sur un couple que j'aime vraiment. Sasuke aime la solitude mais un rêve qu'il fait fréquemment va le conduire vers la lumière, l'amitié ainsi que l'amour.


Voilà un OS que j'ai écrit l'année dernière. Vu que je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire une fiction entière sans avoir de pertes d'inspiration j'avais décidé de faire un petit OS comme ça. Et je dois dire que j'étais assez fière de moi, d'ailleurs je l'avais de suite posté sur le Skyblog que je tenais pour mes fictions sur Naruto; et qui est a moitié abandonné aussi.. Le pauvre.. Je suis méchante.

Il est assez court donc j'avoue que j'hésite un peu sur le fait que se soit un drabble ou un os.. En tout cas je vous dis bonne lecture. :3

* * *

En rentrant du lycée, je partis directement me coucher. Certes il n'était que 18h30 mais je n'avais rien d'autres à faire que ça. Ce matin Naruto, un camarade de classe, m'a demandé si je voulais aller au karaoké avec lui et d'autres personnes. J'ai refusé, je déteste ce genre d'endroit, et je déteste sortir m'amuser avec des gens que je n'apprécie pas. Je préfère rester seul, dans le monde que je me suis créé. Bien évidement ça a ses inconvénients mais je m'en moque. Je me mis au lit en silence et sans penser à quoique ce soit.

Encore une fois, j'avais fait ce rêve. Depuis plus de deux mois, je voyais _cette fille_ en rêve tout les soirs, le seul problème est que je ne me souviens jamais de qui elle est. Seul ses yeux m'ont marqué, leur couleur si _vive_ ne peut être oubliée. Ses cheveux m'ont étonné la première fois que j'ai rêvé d'elle, je ne me rappelle plus de la couleur, mais je sais qu'elle est inhabituelle... Bleu peut-être, ou bien orange, je ne sais pas. A chaque réveils j'oublie tout d'elle, sauf ses yeux vert.  
Mon rêve est assez étrange, au début je suis seul dans un endroit très sombre, il n'y a aucune lumière et puis au loin je vois une silhouette qui s'approche de moi, tout doucement et avec une démarche très gracieuse. Elle s'arrête juste devant moi et me tend la main, seulement je n'arrive pas à bouger, j'ai envie de l'attraper mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle me regarde étonné alors que mon visage n'exprime rien, comme d'habitude, mais lorsqu'elle me prend la main et me tire pour que je la suive, je sens comme une douce chaleur m'envahir et qui me fait frissonner. Plus elle me tire plus l'endroit où nous somme s'éclaircit, puis elle s'arrête et se retourne vers moi en souriant. Tout autour de nous il y a des fleurs, quelques arbres et un grand lac. C'est un endroit vraiment magnifique et à ce moment là, j'étais émerveillé j'en suis sûr car quand elle vit ma tête, elle me fit le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Ensuite, comme à chaque fois, je me réveille et j'essaye de me rappeler d'elle mais je n'y arrive pas.

Puis un jour il y a eu une nouvelle élève dans ma classe, et le professeur lui dit de s'installer à coté de moi. En temps normal personne ne se met à mes cotés, je n'aime pas avoir de la compagnie. Je préfère rester seul et triste mais à l'abri de tout, plutôt que d'être accompagner par des hypocrites.

Au début je n'avais pas fais attention à elle, en fait je ne l'ai même pas regardé. Quand elle me demanda de lui ramasser son stylo qui se trouvait par terre je la vis et j'ai eu une illumination, ses cheveux étaient rose, ses yeux étaient vert, et le sourire qu'elle me fit lorsque je lui tendis son stylo... Non je ne pouvait pas me tromper, c'était bien elle, sa couleur de cheveux est particulière, son regard exprime le bonheur et la joie de vivre... C'était elle.

A partir de ce jour je ne faisais plus ce rêve, je ne la quittais plus et elle m'apprit que la solitude n'était pas bonne pour une personne et que ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi c'est de trouver l'amour. Et c'est la que j'ai compris la signification de mon rêve, c'était pourtant évident. L'endroit sombre au début n'était autre que la solitude dans laquelle je me trouvais. Et le jardin à la fin, c'était le paradis dans lequel j'allai vivre avec l'élue de mon cœur.

Plusieurs mois après notre rencontre je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que j'aimerai qu'elle vive avec moi, elle accepta en me sautant dans les bras et en me disant qu'elle m'aimait aussi du plus profond de son cœur.  
Et maintenant, trois ans après notre rencontre et un an après notre mariage, je vis un parfait bonheur auprès de celle que j'aime et auprès de notre fils né de notre union et qui a aujourd'hui 3 mois.

Car moi Sasuke Uchiha j'ai compris que j'avais tord depuis le début. J'ai compris qu'il fallait du temps pour pouvoir connaitre les gens et pour les apprécier. A ce propos, Naruto est devenue mon meilleur ami.

* * *

Héhé, que j'aime les SasuSaku.

Si vous avez des critiques surtout n'hésitez pas à me les dire. J'ai vraiment envie de progresser en écriture, surtout qu'après avoir écrit cet OS j'ai essayé d'en faire d'autre mais à chaque fois j'ai trouvé le niveau de l'écrit pitoyable comparé à celui-là.. Mais je compte bien me ressaisir, oui oui !

Bonne journée/soirée ^^


End file.
